The Incredibles 3: IQ
by fanficwriterauthor
Summary: After The Rise of The Underminer. The Incredibles face a dangerous villain who is seemingly untouchable. Meanwhile, Mrs. Incredible is about to do something she never thought she would in her life. Explicit. Chars. owned by disney/pixar
1. Then and Now

Chapter 1: Then and Now

A new super villain by the name of "The Underminer" started to wreak havoc downtown; he rode on top of this huge machine that was also his weapon. But a family of five, dressed in red and black, and their closest associate, dressed in blue and white, all supers, stood in his way. It was a tough battle, but after the dust settled, Underminer was never heard of or seen again. The Incredibles celebrated with an exquisite dinner, and then as they came home, Bob and Helen Parr tucked their kids in and continued their celebration in their rooms. They had sex all night long, celebrating the fact that supers are legal again, the victories over Syndrome and Underminer, and that their marriage is as strong as ever.

"Oh Bob, I love you so much!" Helen said as she lay down,= on his bulky chest, naked and covered up with sheets.

"I love you too, Helen" Bob replied as he kissed her on the lips and fell asleep.

That was 2 years ago.

Now the Parr household lives quietly, fighting average, everyday criminals, no more "super villains", just villains. Violet is doing better in school and Dash is the star athlete of the school. And Bob, he was hired by Metroville as "Undersecretary of Justice". He now works in the City Hall along with Mirage as the Head of Intelligence and is regularly too busy; therefore he and Helen haven't had sex in 2 years. Helen is still the housewife, taking care of errands, Jack-Jack and the household chores. She has found it very difficult to live with suspicions that Bob and Mirage are having an affair, but is hoping it isn't true.

The next day, Helen makes the breakfast for the family, sets their plates, and serves the meal. After everyone is all dressed up and ready to leave, she gives the kids their lunch and says her goodbyes to her family.

"See you Vi! See you Dash! Take care of yourselves, alright? Be good! I love you guys!" Helen said to her children.

"Okay, mom, see you later!" They said with smiles

"Bye Honey! You have a great day at work, ok? I love you!" Helen greets her husband goodbye. "Thanks Hon, I love you too!" Bob replies as they kiss each other goodbye.

Helen re-entered her house, sat down on the dining table, finished her coffee and scanned through the newspaper. While she read the newspaper, she stumbled upon a very interesting article. The article read: "Amazing new Spa and luxury lounge opens near mall. Free complimentary "Lap of Luxury" Treatment to first 20 comers! Line starts at 1:00 pm." Helen didn't even bother to finish the article and was saying to herself _"I could use this! After all the stress and errands, every super and mom needs a break!" _

She immediately picks up her phone and calls up Bob. "Hey Bob, I saw this article about a spa, and I was wondering… is it okay if I leave Jack-Jack in a day-care center?" "Yeah, of course, honey! Besides, you deserve some time off. Why don't you leave him with Lucius, instead, he might cause trouble at the day care." "Good idea, Bob. Thanks again! Love you!" "Love you too, Helen"

As Helen puts her phone down, she hurriedly gets dressed, picks up Jack-Jack and leaves for Lucius' place.


	2. Lucky Number 20

Chapter 2: Lucky Number 20

"Helen?"

"Hi Lucius, I was wondering if you could take care of Jack-Jack for me?"

"Oh, sure I will, Helen. Why? where are you headed?"

"To this Luxury Lounge Spa place, first 20 people get a free massage!"

"Hah! That's nice. Sure, I'll take care of Jack-Jack."

"Thanks again, Lucius, I'll be back later"

"Yeah, good luck with that. Wife's on her way, too!"

As Helen left for the spa, she noticed she was early since there's no line, and it's already 12:55 noon. But as soon as she parked, and entered the spa, she noticed that she's the 20th arrival.

"You're very lucky, miss." A customer said.

"Thanks, I guess it was meant to be. 20th though, ugh! I'd have to wait for hours." Helen said with a little smile while she was texting Lucius that she'd be a little late.

"No, I mean, it's good to be number 20! Didn't you read the article?"

"Uhmm, sorry, I didn't, all I saw was 'free Lap of Luxury to First 20 customers'"

"Oh, don't you know who owns the place?"

"Nope"

"Victor Grant!!!"

"Come again?"

"He's only the hottest man to have ever lived! And the 20th gets a world-class dinner with the guy after the Lap of Luxury treatment, also with him!"

"That would be nice, but you see, I'm m…" Helen paused and stopped as she was about to show he ring when she set her sights on the man walking towards her. He was wearing a button-down polo shirt (all the way to his upper abdomen), with the gold letters "VG" on his chest area. His body was like it was chiseled from stone by the way his chest, arms and legs looked. Helen was speechless, and her heart was beating faster than ever. She almost forgot what she was about to say.

"Who here is number 20?" Victor proclaimed with his manly voice. Everyone pointed to Helen, who was looking at Victor with a smile. Victor saw Helen's figure, which was very curvy and her face was so beautiful for him. He was smitten at the very sight of Helen, but tried not to act like it and play it smooth.

"And what is your name, miss?"

"Helen Parr..."

"Number 20, am I correct?"

"Yes…"

"Ok, let's begin your Lap of Luxury treatment, here's your robe. You can change there in the dressing room. Afterwards, meet me in the next house."

"O…o…ok" Helen said, trying to look calm.

As Helen changed in the dressing room, all she could think of was how good-looking Victor was. _"Wow, Victor Grant is so hot! Snap out of it, Helen! You are thinking of doing the one thing you suspect your husband of doing and the one thing you condone! Just get it over with…" _ As Helen got all of her clothing off, she put on the robe, and entered the house Victor went in. It was the most beautiful house she has ever set foot on.


	3. Lap of Luxury

Chapter 3: Lap of Luxury

As she entered, she noticed that the curtains were closed, candles were lit all over the place, and rose petals were scattered on the floor leading to a room. Again she was battling emotions and she knew she could handle it, thinking of Bob and her children. As she reached the room which the petals led her to, she saw a card addressed to her. She opened it up, and it read: "To you, dear Helen. Enjoy this Lap of Luxury, compliments of yours truly, Victor Grant." As she entered the room, it was filled with candles and she found a bed, oils, and a man seated with his back turned.

"Greetings, Ms. Parr." The man said

"Actually, it's Mrs. Parr. See, I'm married." Helen said, showing her ring.

"Oh, so it is…" The man says as he turns around, revealing he is Victor Grant. "May I ask if happily and with children?"

"Yes and yes, if you may know" Helen said with a little conviction in her voice.

"I like you, Mrs. Parr…"

"Please, call me Helen."

"Ok. I like you Helen. You have spunk, but enough small talk; let's begin your Lap of Luxury. Please, take off your robe and lay down on the bed. Don't worry, I won't peek."

"Yeah, and I don't think you have any reason to, since I'm not in the best shape of my life, especially when I hit my 40's."

"I don't think that, Helen. In fact, your body looks like that of a 20 year old, hence me calling you Ms. Parr earlier."

"Thanks for making me feel good about my body, and it was Ms. Truax, if you must know before I became Mrs. Parr. Still, no peeking, I'm happily married and I am not interested in your flirtations, even if you are the 'hottest man that ever lived'. In fact, I condone a spouse cheating on his/her significant other."

"Oh, no, I have the best of intentions, Helen. That never came to mind."

"Good."

Helen then removed her robe, revealing her slimmer figure than before, since she's worked out due to thee crime fighting, but her hips and ass are still out of shape. She lay down on the bed and covered herself with the smooth, gold, silk sheets.

"May I begin, Helen?" Victor asked

"Yes, please, my body is killing from all the…exercise"

"What style would you want?"

"Do as you please, Mr. Grant and, give me your best…" Helen said with a hint of seductiveness

"Please, call me Victor and of course I will, a woman like you deserves nothing but the best…" Victor says as adjusts the sheets just enough to just cover her bare, round ass.

At the City Hall, Bob was busy working on his papers when his boss, Mr. Dicker, entered.

"Robert Parr."

"Yes sir?"

"You have done well ever since I hired you, no mistakes whatsoever"

"I'm doing my best, sir"

"The Secretary of Justice is retiring in a week. What do you think of 'Robert Parr: Secretary of Justice'?"

"Sounds great, sir!"

"Good. Keep it up and it won't just be a thought!"

"Thank you, sir!"

"_Wow! A promotion! I'm getting good at this…"_Bob then started to text Lucius and Helen, informing them of the news he just got.

As Helen lay back, she suggestively moaned as Victor massaged and pressed on her back, which gave her so much physical pleasure.

"So, what's causing this lovely woman all this stress in her body?"

"Well, if you must know, there's this other girl in my husband's office and I suspect there's something going on…"

"Oh, I highly doubt that."

"Why, what do you think? We haven't had sex in 2 years! He's probably too worn off to have sex with me."

"I think that your husband wouldn't dare cheat on a woman like you and he's just stressed out."

"Thanks but that's enough about that. This feels so good. Do you really do this to all your customers?"

"No. It's just...you're special, Helen"

"I'm sorry but, can you go a little lower?"

"Sure"

Victor pressed down on Helen's lower back. And as he went lower and lower, he could almost feel her beautiful, huge ass. He could feel his dick going erect, as he felt more attracted to Helen, now that she is a forbidden love.

"I'm having a…hard time here, would you mind me sitting on your thighs?"

"Go ahead. Don't be shy though, sit on my fat ass. It's a good cushion" Helen said with a laugh

"If I dare say, it isn't fat at all. In fact it's quite nice, just saying, though."

"Thanks, Victor."

As Victor massaged her more, even her legs, Helen could feel his erected dick on her ass, causing her to fantasize about him. She was trying to fight it, but was starting to lose herself to him. Helen wanted so much to just have sex. Needless to say, she was in need of pleasure, but not to the point that she would just have it with anyone. She's seen a lot of men while she goes around the city, but as soon as she saw Victor, she knew she wanted him to do her, since Bob, her own husband wouldn't Even if she despised cheaters, adulterers and hated the idea of extra-marital affair, she just couldn't resist the man. And as Victor further massaged her shoulders, back, going, her legs and feet with oil, she just got more aroused by the fact that no man has ever done this for her, not even Bob. She didn't love the man. Like she does with Bob, she felt lust for Victor, and was fantasizing of him.

But, unknown to her, as she fantasized about Victor, and became completely oblivious to everything around her, feeling only his hands massaging her body, Victor took a held softly onto Helen's beautiful, flawless, huge, round ass cheeks. As he pretended as though nothing happened, he massaged her back, up and he finished it with a massage on her shoulders.

"Alright, Helen, we're done here. Head to the next room after you cover up with the robe."

"Is it going to be you also serving me in there?"

"Would you want it to be me?"

"Surprise me, Mr. Grant…"

"I like the way you think, Helen…"


	4. Propositions

Chapter 4: Propositions

As Bob works on his report about the last mission, Mirage suddenly enters and sits on his lap, which shocks him.

"I told you, Mirage, not interested."

"But you know that I'd want to have you, Bob. Besides, Helen's never ever going to find out about us…"

"A no is a no, Mirage. Now, I have to finish my report."

"Okay, Bob. It was worth a try. You really love her don't you?"

"Yeah, I'd do anything for her."

"Well I hope the same goes for her…"

"It does, all day she does nothing but errands, cleaning the house, help me with work and a lot more. And she hates people who stare and make moves."

"Why don't you visit her then?"

"Right, but what about the work?"

"I'll handle it. Here, use your tracker."

"Don't need it, I know where she is. But it's a long trip, two to three hours max. Thanks, Mirage."

"Hey, don't mention it."

With that Bob drove off and hurried to the spa Helen was in.

In the next room was dinner. Helen saw the food and it was all appetizing. She was distracted by the food for sometime, but still couldn't stop thinking about Victor.

"Hope you like it, I did the best I could."

"Oh yes, I do"

"So, dig in."

Helen and Victor then ate, and they enjoyed it. Helen was too smitten that she couldn't concentrate on her food.

"So, Helen, how many kids do you have?"

"Three children. They're two boys and a girl."

"Lovely children, may I guess?"

"Thank you"

"So Helen, did you enjoy this 'date' of ours, so to speak?"

"Yes, I actually, enjoyed it more than I thought I would"

"Well, so did I and…" Victor was stopped as the P.A. announced something to him.

"Mr. Grant, there is a Bob Parr here for a Helen Parr, shall I find her?"

"Yes, please." Victor said as he turned back to Helen. "My apology for that interruption, Helen, but your husband is here." Helen and Victor stood up from the table, and headed for the door.

"Well I better get going," Helen said as she extended her hand for Victor to shake. "Yes, you shall. You know the way to the dressing area, I would assume." "Yes I do..." Helen said hurriedly as she rushed to the dressing room to avoid any more temptations.

"Mrs. Parr, your husband is waiting for you at the reception house."

"Yes, thank you!"

Helen saw Bob, and immediately hugged him. "I love you honey..." Helen told Bob as they kissed, with Victor watching from the security camera.

"I love you too, sweetie. Now go get dressed, so we can pick up Jack-Jack, get home, and prepare for that dinner. I got us seats at the most expensive restaurant."

"Ooh, I can't wait. Be back in a while, Bob!" Helen said as she kissed him and headed to the dressing area. As Helen took off her robe, she put back her underwear and pants on. As she was about to button her shirt, a knock was coming from the door. "Someone's in here! Be done in a while!". The door then opened, through a key and Helen felt someone grab her from behind and held her by the hips. Since there was no mirror, she was shocked at first.

"Get off..."

"Calm down, Helen." Victor said smoothly as he let go of Helen and as she buttoned up her shirt.

"Victor? What are you doing here?! My husband is just in the reception house! If anyone sees you, or if Bob sees you..."

"Do not worry about that, I have another way out of here. Now, I know it is common courtesy to say thank you, for the wonderful company you gave me a while a go, Helen."  
"I should be the one saying thank you, for the wonderful massage you gave me and the meal you prepared. So, thank..."

Before Helen could say anything more, Victor grabbed her from the hips, and pulled her in for a short kiss. Helen pulled away for a moment to catch her breath, but Victor pulled her in, this time giving her an open mouth kiss. Helen hesitated, but eventually gave in and the two started to make out. Helen moaned with pleasure, as Victor started to work his way down to her neck, and holding on to her huge, soft ass and rubbing her hair. He started to unbutton her as Helen put her head up as she continued to moan with pleasure. Victor kissed her again, but as she held on to his muscular chest, she saw the ring on her finger and remembered Bob. She pushed him away, saying "I can't, Victor. I'm sorry. I'm married..." Victor fixed himself up got something from his pocket. He went in for what Helen thought was a kiss, but then just went to her ear, and whispered.

"Food for thought, Helen Parr. I know I enjoyed that, and if you did..." Victor then pulled unziped her pants, pulled her panties from behind and put a card covered in fur in between her asscheeks. Helen felt a tickle from this, and before they departed, Victor reached for her pussy, which was already wet, and played with it a little, which Helen enjoyed. Victor pulled his hands away from Helen, and whispered again, "you now know how to contact me...". With that, Victor exited the dressing room and left Helen to think about what had just happened. _"What have you done? Couldn't you have just pulled away and said no?! You did something you swore you'd never do, something you are very well against, something you...enjoyed and never experienced before in your whole life...Hey, every woman has, one way or another cheated, so why can't...NO!!! YOU HAVE A FAMILY, YOU HAVE BOB, SO SNAP OUT OF IT!!!"_

Helen exited the room and met Bob in the car, where he was waiting for her. "Hey, what took so long?" Bob asked.

"Oh, there was a uhmm, line." _"Good one, Helen."_

"Oh, and why is your hair all messed up?"

"My hair? I uhmm tried the uhmm complimentary hair blow dryer they had." _"Complimentary hair blow dryer?"_

"And your pants are unzipped, by the way"

"Oh, thanks, I forgot to zip them since I remembered Jack-Jack."

"We better get going then..."

_"It's so hard to tell a lie to Bob, to someone I love. That's more reason not to go sneaking around making out and who knows what else with someone not your husband, even if that someone is god-like, with a muscular body, and a face that...Stop, just think about Bob first..."_


	5. Beginnings

Chapter 5: Beginnings

Helen and Bob got home, and as Helen went inside the bathroom, she immediately locked the door, took off her clothes and removed the card Victor stuck in her ass. She looked at it for a long time, and then hid it behind the toilet. The two got dressed, headed for their dinner date, then headed back home.

As they went home, Helen was happy that Bob spent time with her and she enjoyed it, but she felt her sexual urges yet again. She went to Bob in her nightgown and when she saw him, he was already asleep. All they did was go out for an expensive dinner, something Victor already did for her. So she thought about Victor's proposal during that night. She finally decided to get the card and dial his number when suddenly, their police scanner made a noise, it was saying there's a criminal wreaking havoc downtown. She decided not to wake up the kids and Bob and do this alone. She dialed Victor's number, left a message, got dressed and was off.

As soon as she arrived, she saw this man, dressed in a black, metal suit, only holes for his eyes, mouth and nose. This man was unrecognizable but Helen couldn't care less. All she wanted to do was get this over with and get some sleep.

"Hey! Stop or else!"

"Or else you'll do what, Mrs. Incredible? Or else you'll jump on me and wrap me up with your body, beat me senseless then cuff me? AHAHAHA!!!"

"How did you..."

"Please, you're predictable; I'm reading things on your mind that will make you feel lucky Mr. Incredible isn't here. Now, do you mind, I have to go, but I have a feeling I will see you soon. And don't call me hey; I have a name, it's I.Q. This is just the beginning, Mrs. Incredible…" I.Q. said as he flew away, with the money from the city bank, laughing.

So Helen went home, confused, scared, all these thoughts rushing through her head. She was wondering, what if Bob had come with her. Even worse, what if the kids were there? She fell asleep, thinking about these.

The morning came and the Parrs went through their usual routine. Helen prepared breakfast for the family, packed lunches for her kids, and sent them off.

"Bye Dash, Vi! Take care at your camp!"

But before Bob left, Bob had something to say to his wife.

"Helen, don't forget about the dinner-meeting later."

"Sure, honey! See you!"

"I love you Helen!"

"I love you too Bob!"

As the kissed lightly, Helen waved to Bob as he drove away. Helen cleaned up, and she checked the messages in the phone, and there was only one. She knew who it came from, and she played it. "I'm glad you finally agreed. I've been waiting for your call, I'll be there in the morning, so I can give you a whole day's worth of a Lap of Luxury..." As the message ended, she checked under her robe once again and saw the night gown she was wearing from last night. She decided to slip it off, and wore her robe again to cover her body. Just minutes after, the doorbell rang.

"Helen."

"Victor. Come in."

"These are for you. Only the finest chocolates in the world for the finest woman in the world."

"Thank you, Victor."

"I'm glad you finally came around, Helen."

As Helen went towards the fridge, Victor grabbed her by the hips, moved her hair aside and started kissing the right side of her neck down. Helen started moaning and turned as Victor turned her around and kissed her passionately. They exchanged tongues and Victor bit Helen's lower lip. As Victor made his way down Helen's neck, Helen pushed him away for a while.

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted this?"

"Yeah, it's just that, you know I don't want anyone to know, and there are windows here."

"So where do you want to do it?"

"I want to do it where my husband does me."

"Your wish is my command, Mrs. Parr"

Helen then wrapped her legs around Victor, not using her power, and Victor carried her off to the master bedroom while they made out passionately and wildly. Victor than laid her down on the bed, as Helen pulled down the blinds, accidentally using her powers since she couldn't reach them, shocking Victor in the process.

"You're Elastigirl? You're Mrs. Incredible?"

"Yes, and like this affair, it doesn't go out"

"You are assured. Look at this…"

"An illusion? You're a super?"

"Yes, an illusionist."

"Now, you gorgeous super...where were we?"

Victor took off Helen's robe and it revealed her gorgeous, motherly body. There was still a little bit of fats due to the three children she had and due to the fact that she had hit her 40's and hasn't been in the best of shapes, but Victor found that even more of a turn on. Victor then took off his pants and unbuttoned his shirt and dove in as Helen awaited him. They made out wildly, exchanging tongues and saliva. Victor made his way down and grabbed her breasts (which weren't that big, but they were sexy) and played with her nipples, licking and kissing them before moving further down to her belly. He made his way to her wet pussy, licked it and then sucked on it as Helen put his hand on her nipple. Helen moaned louder than she's ever done before.

"Oh, Victor, you are so good at this! Keep going!"

Victor then kissed her pussy and then Helen got up and pulled down his boxers, revealing his huge, erected dick. She rubbed it, then licked and kissed its head, then began to suck it as Victor held her by the back of her head and grabbed her huge ass with the other hand. Helen continued to suck on his huge cock and swallowed it and Victor enjoyed it. When Victor started cumming, Helen swallowed all of it up and Victor grabbed her and made out with her again. After making out, Helen went on all fours, and looked at Victor behind her.

"Show me what you've got…"

Victor then moved towards Helen's fine, huge, perfect, smooth ass and slapped it hard before grabbing her hips and shoved his dick into her ass. Helen moaned louder and louder as Victor continued to hump her ass.

"You're married and I'm doing you on the bed he sleeps and fucks you on, what would your husband think of that, Mrs. Parr? Has he fucked you like this before?"

The mention of her marriage and husband and the realization that she was cheating on her husband only aroused Helen more, and only left her wanting more from her extra-marital lover.

"No one's ever done it to me like this, not even Bob…OH..."

Helen then started to cum again, with her cum dripping on the bed's sheets. Helen then turned around, lay down and opened her legs. Victor then saw her shaven pussy, and drove his dick into it. Victor then penetrated Helen harder and harder, and made out with her, grabbing her breasts and ass, and rubbing her legs, all while he and Helen were having sex in different positions.

"Bob has nothing on you...Oh, Victor..."

As Victor cummed in her, Helen moaned and collapsed on her. The two lay beside each other, cuddling, sweaty and hot from the sex they had.

"This is the beginning of something great, Mrs. Helen Parr. That was…incredible…"

"You were super and...incredible, Victor..."

"Did I satisfy your...urges?"

"I'm more than satisfied, Victor..."

"I know I do, Mrs. Incredible…"

"Mr. Incredible has nothing on you. You're more of a super and a man then he'll ever be"

"Why don't I show you one more time how much more of a super and a man I can really be?"

"Show me…"


	6. Illusion

Chapter 6: Illusion

Bob was on his way to a meeting, he felt very confident about his chances of being promoted. He knew he had everything he needed for this to go right.

"Mr. Incredible, are you ready?"

"I am. Promotion, here I come!"

"Do you have your report that you worked on?"

"My report? Sure it's…MY REPORT! Mirage, stall the meeting."

"Why?"

"I forgot to bring the report; this will surely cost me my promotion. I'll be back soon."

"Ok, but I'm not good at this stuff."

As Bob drove off, he drove as fast as possible and almost reached the house, all unknown to Helen and Victor, who were still in bed, having sex.

"Keep fucking me, Victor!"

Helen kept screaming his name as she rode his cock while he lay down on the bed and held on to her sexy, smooth ass. While she rode him with her pussy, they heard a car park in the garage.

"Bob's home!"

"Don't panic, Helen. I'm a super. Now shall we?"

"Fucking you in front of my husband without him finding out, this is making me so hot..."

"You are a dirty girl, Helen Parr. I like that about you"

As Bob entered the room, he saw the report, the only thing real in the illusion. _'Helen and Jack-Jack aren't home"_ He said out loud. Helen was moaning and fucking Victor, while Bob couldn't see it.

"Hey Mr. Incredible, look at Mrs. Incredible, your wife. She's fucking me and not you!"

They continued and Helen said: "How many times have we done it? Four times now? That's more in a day than you in 2 years, Bob! This is what you call sex! Oh Victor, you are incredible!"

Victor continued fucking Helen, until they heard Bob drive out, they collapsed from the sex they've been having.

"I love fucking you, Mrs. Incredible, Mrs. Parr"

"I love fucking you, Victor Grant!"

"You are so hot, Mrs. Parr!"

"You are, too, Mr. Grant"

"I'm Fucking Mrs. Incredible, who'd have thought"

"I'm fucking the hottest man who ever lived, even if I'm married to Mr. Incredible, now a slob of his former self compared to you, Victor"

"I love the way you talk dirty, one more time babe?"

"Oh, for you, I can do it all day!"

As Helen laid on Victor's muscular chest, stroking on his sexy, sweaty eight-pack abs. Victor caressed Helen's beautiful ass, not caring that the woman she just had sex with was a married woman. This though just mad him more satisfied that a married woman, especially someone like Mrs. Incredible, would turn to him for satisfaction and not to her husband, the great, Mr. Incredible.

"I'm actually amazed that this happened…"

"Surprised?"

"Yes, because I remember you saying yesterday that you are a happily married woman and you have no interest in my flirtations. In fact, you condone extra-marital affairs. And that kiss, I just wanted to settle the tension."

"Well, after that kiss, you turned me around, I kissed Bob and I was thinking of you. But don't get me wrong, this isn't love; this is as good as it gets. No running off with you. This is just sex for pleasure."

"You what turns me on about this affair, and you, Helen?"

"Enlighten me…"

"It's that you're married to the most popular man in the world and the greatest hero ever, Mr. Incredible, and have children with him, and yet here you are, sleeping with me, for pleasure only. Tell me, are you happy?"

"Of course I'm happy. I mean how can I not be with three loving kids and a husband willing to do anything for the family?"

"Then why sleep with me?"

"As a woman, I have needs, both sexual and emotional. And frankly, Bob doesn't fulfill the sexual anymore. Yeah, he and I still have sex, from time to time, but the excitement, for me, was lost along the way. So that's why I have you here."

"He doesn't seem to have lost excitement in you."

"Yeah, but it was better when we would sneak out of the house, kids asleep, and do something fun. Now, it's just sex here in the bedroom."

"Hence the reason you turned to me?"

"Yes, and believe me, sweetheart, it isn't easy getting me to sleep with you, even if I wasn't married."

"So I've heard, you were quite the heartbreaker during your single days. So many men fought for your affection, and you turned all them down. And here I am, with the famous heartthrob, Helen Truax-Parr."

"Yeah, and after seven straight sessions of sex here with me, I should dressing up now. Bob and I have dinner plans at Casa Italia with his new boss, Mr. Dicker."

"Okay then, see you soon, babe."

Victor tried to lean in for a kiss, but Helen immediately stood up as to avoid making herself late for the dinner. As she stood up, Victor then saw her sexy figure. And to Victor, for a mother of three at 40 years old,, she is one hot woman. As Helen entered the shower, she felt a slap on her ass, and turned around to see Victor still there.

"Victor! What are you doing? The kids are home and if we get caught…"

"Hey, hey, relax, Helen. Did we get caught when Bob went home?"

"No, and that gives me an idea. I've never done it in a shower before…" Helen seductively said while running her finger down Victor's chest.

"Now you can…" Victor said while grabbing her by her smooth ass and making out with her again and they started to have sex again as Victor created an illusion in the bathroom…

"Okay, you have to go, but I must say, that was exhilarating and you, you should be called Mr. Incredible. You did me eight times in just one day? And not once did I fake it, not that I needed to, unlike with Bob…"

"Yeah, I enjoy giving you pleasure. Well, see you Helen…"

Victor put on his suit and headed to the front door, still with an illusion; as Helen put on her black dress for the dinner and headed down stairs to greet the kids.

"Hey Dash; Vi, your dad and I are having dinner out, so take care, all right?"

"Mom? You look exhausted? Are you feeling okay?" Violet asked after hearing Helen speak like she lost her breath, clearly from the sex she had.

"Oh, of course, I just got tired from fixing the house."

"Okay. The bus for the summer camp will pick us up later, we'll be back after 2 months, okay mom?"

"Okay kids. You be good, all right? I'm going to miss you all so much. I love you!" Helen said as she kissed each of them on their heads, and hugged Jack-Jack tightly before leaving.

As Bob drove to the Casa Italia, he picked up his phone to call Helen and check on her.

"Hey Helen, are you on your way?"

"Yeah, I am. I just left the house few minutes ago. I'm in the car."

"Are you feeling all right? You sound tired, like you lost your breath doing something?"

"Yeah, I'm good Bob thanks for asking. I had a rough day fixing the house, doing the dishes. You know typical Helen stuff…"

"Well, okay. See you in a few, Love you, honey!"

"Love you too, Bob!"

"Who was that?" a man's voice spoke, coming from behind Bob's seat.

"Oh, my wife. She's coming with us, didn't your boss tell you?

"He did, but I didn't think he was serious…"

"Have you met her?"

"No, I don't think I have."

"Well, you'll enjoy her company. She's a great woman, that's why I married her!"

"Looking forward to it!"

As Helen arrived, she was looking around for Bob's table, quickly spotting it because of Bob's size. She saw four chairs, four plates set, but it was only Bob and Mr. Dicker there.

"Hey, Helen. Mr. Dicker, this is my wife, Helen. Helen, this is my boss, Mr. Dicker."

"Good evening, sir!"

"Good evening, Mrs. Incredible. Is it just fine that we have another guest with us?"

"Oh, sure, sir, anything for my husband's good!"

"Thanks, Helen."

"Excuse me, for a while; I just need to go to the ladies' room."

"Go right ahead, though it is just one for both genders"

"Thank you…"

Helen headed to the restroom and as she got in and closed the door, the door closed and locked by itself. As she got ready to fight, a familiar voice greeted her.

"Hey, we don't need to get all hostile now, do we?"

"Victor? Victor, what are you doing here?"

"Didn't Bob tell you? I'm the 'guest'."

"You're Mr. Dicker's consultant?"

"Yeah, and that means…"

"No, Victor. Bob's here. He might come in."

"I'll handle it. Illusionist, remember? But I have a better idea that'll make it more exciting…"

"Tell me…"


	7. Plans

Chapter 7: Plans

Back at the table, as soon as both Victor and Helen were also seated, everyone was done and having drinks. Victor and Bob were having a good conversation when Victor started to make an illusion. He made it seem that Helen was acting normal, and he was still talking to Bob. Helen then extended her arm and reached Victor's crotch, grabbed it and started to rub it. She then extended her lower body and as she reached him, Victor started to fuck her. Helen tried her best not to moan, as she was getting fucked by Victor for the 11th straight time and she was very aroused. She tried not to scream as Victor cummed in her and she cummed, too. As soon as they were done, the meeting was over and the group headed to the door, with Bob and Helen holding hands.

"See you, Bob. Impressive, by the way." Mr. Dicker said as he left.

"Thank you, sir."

"Hey Bob! You have the day off tomorrow, right?" Victor asked him.

"Yes."

"For treating me and Mr. Dicker to this wonderful dinner, why don't I return the favor?"

"What do you have in mind, Victor?"

"How about you and your lovely wife here enjoy a day at the Lap of Luxury spa?"

"What do you say, Helen? You interested?"

"Uhm... will you excuse me for a while, I have to go to the ladies room..." Helen said as she looked at Victor, motioning to go with her. Victor made an illusion that he was still there talking to Bob while he followed Helen to the ladies room.

"What's the matter? You want to do it for the 11th time?"

"As much as I want to, I would like nothing more now than to know why you plan to invite Bob and I to your spa?"

"Don't worry about it, Helen. I have a plan for us..."

"A plan...surprise me then, Mr. Grant. Now let's go before we're too late."

"Bob, I've thought about it, and I say yes. It's gonna be a great way to spend time together. You and I will have a great time there!" Helen said as she kissed Bob, but looked seductively at Victor, as he smiled at her.

"I take that as a yes. I'll meet you two at, say, 2?

"Okay then. Hey, Victor, stay with Helen here for a while, would you? I parked far."

"Why certainly, Bob, anything for the new Secretary of Justice, Mr. Incredible!"

"Thanks."

As Bob, rushed to the car, Helen quickly turned to Victor, as Victor grabbed her ass and kissed her passionately, with tongues. Helen followed, but pushed away.

"Are you crazy?"

"I set an illusion…"

"Well then…"

They continued making out, while the talked about the plans for the next day…

"I'm presuming your plan involves you and me having sex with Bob there..."

"Well, you read my mind. It's just so irresistible, Bob's mind is so easy to trick."

"Oh yeah…and it also arouses me more."

"I know it does. You are a dirty woman, Helen."

"For you, I am. Okay, stop the illusion, Bob's here!"

"Alright, but…"

Before taking off the illusion, Victor slapped Helen's big ass and squeezed it so hard it made her jump and aroused her. As Helen hopped into the car, she and Bob just talked about the dinner and the pending promotion.

"So, what did you think of Victor Grant?" Bob asked

_"So hot, sexy, and the best at sex." _Helen thought to herself before saying"He's…okay"

"Okay? Come on, Helen! I saw the way you looked at him…"

"_Does he suspect? Does he…know? Did he see?"_ Helen thought. "The way I looked at him? What do you mean, Bob?"

"You were staring at him for a while before we got our meals, but it's alright, I mean, according to the news, He is the hottest man alive!"

"Yeah, but, come on, Bob. Do you really think I'd put him over you in my list? Of course not! You are Mr. Incredible, Bob, my Mr. Incredible." Helen said half-heartedly.

"Thanks honey! That reminds me, we…"Before Bob continued, they saw the villain Helen fought a few nights a go, wreaking havoc in city hall. Bob and Helen just needed one look at each other, Bob let the car transform into the Incredi-mobile, they put their super suits on and their masks, and rushed to the villain.

"I know this guy, Bob! I fought him a few nights back. Careful, he can read your mind!"

"Well, let's see him read this!" Bob rushed to IQ and as he was ready to punch him, the villain quickly turned around and lifted him up in the air with his psychic powers.

"Ah! Mrs. Incredible! I see you brought Mr. Incredible with you this time! No worries, though. I can beat you!"

"Can you read my mind, IQ?"

"No, but I can do this!" He lifted up Mr. Incredible and knocked him out with one punch.

"In shock, Mrs. Incredible?"

"No, but you deserve this!"

As Helen threw a punch, he ducked, but it grazed him.

"Ooh, Mrs. Incredible, you almost hit me! I never get hit, but let me return the favor…"

IQ then threw Mr. Incredible, who he was lifting up with his mind, on to Elastigirl, who was knocked out unconscious as Mr. Incredible hit her. IQ then set up an image in Helen's thoughts that Mr. Incredible knocked her out accidentally.

"Helen! Helen, wake up! You're going to pay for this!"

"No, but, I think it's time to say goodbye, for I have accomplished my mission for today…"

"What? Destroy City Hall? That's your mission?"

"No, but you will soon find out…"

"Oww....Bob! Why hit me when IQ's there?! What's wrong with you? Get off me, he's getting away!"

"What did you do to her?!"

"Ha-ha!!!!"

As the argument continued, they received a call from Mr. Dicker, who told them to go to HQ as soon as possible so he can brief them about this new villain, IQ, who seemed untouchable.

"He can't read minds from 10 feet away."

"How did you know that, Elastigirl?"

"Well, if Bob hadn't hit me, I noticed he couldn't read my mind when I was far from him and threw a punch."

"I didn't hit you, Helen."

"Sure, Bob."

"Ok, now we have that in mind, your daughter has invisibility powers; you can sneak up on IQ, wrap him and cuff him with this contraption; it prevents him from using his powers."

"Ok. Thanks sir!"

"Thank you, Mr. Dicker."

Bob and Helen headed home as they were done with their meeting, , and stayed in bed, beside each other, Bob attempted to cuddle Helen, who faced the other way…

"Come on, Helen. I said I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you tonight…"

"I don't need sex, Bob, especially not make-up sex with you, not after tonight."

"We haven't had sex in 2 years, how could you turn it down? You can't hold it after at least two months, Helen. And now, you don't need it?"

"Look Bob, I'm tired, and after tonight, let's just do it tomorrow, at the spa."

"Alright. Good night, Hon!"

"Yeah…" Helen uttered as she closed her eyes, thinking of the day she just had, having sex with Victor for a personal record, 11 times. But she suddenly woke up, worried. She went downstairs and calls up Victor.

"Yes Helen?"

"Did you use protection?"  
"Pardon me?"

"Did you use protection? I can't remember because I was so caught up. I had orgasms, and you came inside of me 11 times."

"No, I did not Helen."

"What if I get pregnant, Victor? What will I tell Bob?"

"Tell him it's his. You did sleep with him recently, right?"

"No, we had an arguement. But he was in the mood."

"Wake him up and sleep with him. Fake it."

"You don't have to tell me. Thanks Victor."

"See you tomorrow..."  
"Can't wait..."

Helen went back to bed and approached Bob, who she was shocked to see still wide awake.

"Bob, I'm sorry I was so mad, I saw the tape, and IQ threw you at me. Now did you offer me something a while a go?"

"You don't know how happy I am, Helen."

Bob then kissed Helen as she smiled since she finally has an alibi if she gets pregnant...


	8. Finding Out

Chapter 8: Finding out

A week has gone by now, from the night when Mr. and Mrs. Incredible fought against IQ for the first time together. They lost the battle, and Helen and Bob were left arguing. After that day, Helen sent off the kids to some summer camp they wanted to go to. After doing so, she went immediately to Victor's place, where they would have sex there for six times. The two were aiming for nine, but Bob called Helen and wanted to go to a theme park. After the theme park, Bob and Helen had sex for the first time in 2 years. The next few days saw Bob go about his usual routine, while Helen continued her steamy tryst with Victor, all leading up to the scheduled spa appointment.

Bob and Helen arrived at the spa, brought by a complimentary limo; they were immediately greeted by Victor. Now Helen was excited as Victor promised her something hot, steamy, and erotic, all in front of Bob.

"Hello. Please follow me; I will bring you to your complimentary amenity."

"Thanks for doing this, Victor. I need this with Helen after last week."

"Rough night…dare I ask where?"

"She didn't want to at first, and all because I 'hit her' when IQ hit her! But we made up anyway, so it's probably all okay now."

"Ahh…" _"Stupid, I'm the reason she's tired. I fucked her eleven times! And I'm the reason she had sex with you!"_

As the three walked towards the room, Helen slowed down a bit, as Victor walked behind the two. Victor then swiped her asshole, which was covered by her panties and pants. This further excited the pair, who couldn't wait. When they reached the room, Bob and Helen found a pool of hot, thick chocolate and robes.

"Nice job, Victor!" Bob exclaimed

"Yeah, I'm excited about this…" Helen said

"Yes, I hope you two are pleased, I will see you later."

"So Helen, will we?"

"Yeah Bob, let warm up first…"

"Right, I will be dressing up in the men's room, I got to go, anyway."

"Ok, I have the contraption; I'll put it somewhere close."

Bob exited the room, and Helen undressed completely and dipped herself in the pool of hot chocolate. As she sat back, she felt Victor feeling her up.

"Victor?" Helen said as Victor rose up from the chocolate."

"Shhh, nobody knows, right? We can't risk using powers here, there are…video tapes."

"Bob has no suspicion whatsoever."

"Which makes this so much better. You love fucking me, don't you Helen?"

"Why do you think we did it everyday last week? Face it, I don't need to fake it with you, it happens naturally. Speaking of naturally, this is turning me on, sex in chocolate…make it good, Victor…"

"No need to tell me..."

She kissed Victor, and they made out as Victor rubbed her huge smooth, soft ass, which was covered in chocolate. Victor then dipped himself into the pool while Helen looked for his dick. When she found it, she rubbed on it and sucked on it, licking the chocolate and cum afterwards. Victor then made out with her and licked all the chocolate in her neck and breasts as he fucked her ass. They continued until Helen wanted him to fuck her pussy. He switched and inserted his dick into Helen's pussy and fucked her so hard she was moaning loud enough her voice was heard outside. From outside, Bob heard Helen, and thought she was feeling some sort of pain. He rushed inside the room and saw Helen looking down, still 'in pain', when in fact, she was getting her pussy sucked on by Victor.

"Helen?"

"Bob!" Helen said as Victor continued while he was under all the chocolate.

"Are you okay? You sounded like you were in pain. I heard you scream." Bob said worriedly as he entered the pool, with just swimming trunks. Helen felt like she was gonna cum, and so was Victor.

"Yeah, I just felt a...Oh!"

"Are you okay?"

"Oh...burns..."

"Maybe from the chocolate."

"Bob, excuse me, I have to get…something." Helen said as she tapped Victor on his shoulder, and got up, revealing her bare naked body, with licked parts of chocolate on her breasts, her nipples, neck, and pussy and a wiped area on her ass and legs. Bob couldn't help but stare at his wife's body and turned his attention to her. While he did so, Victor quietly waded away and exited the room.

"Helen, why does the chocolate on your body look like it's been licked off?"

"I...licked it off"

As Helen neared the pool and entered it, Bob cuddled her. Bob was trying to make advances and when suddenly, a voice from the P.R. surprised the couple.

"The spa will be closing in five minutes."

"We haven't even gone to first base."

"We'll do it at home, Bob, just like always…"

Helen and Bob got up, showered off all the chocolate, got dressed and packed up the contraption. As soon as they were exiting the spa, a car pulled up in front of them and looked for Bob.

"Robert, get in."

"Mr. Dicker…of course. Sorry, honey, but, duty calls."

"You do your job, Mr. Incredible."

Bob gave Helen a kiss before he left with the car. Helen, on the other hand, went to the parking lot, and, walked towards a man with sleek, blonde hair, Victor. She neared Victor and made out with him instantly. As they made out wildly, Lucius was driving to the spa to pick up his wife, when he witnessed this. At first he didn't know what was happening, as it looked like a rape, so he got out of his car and went nearer for a closer look. As he now saw clearly, Lucius was shocked at what he was witnessing. Helen was making out with Victor and the two were touching parts where they shouldn't be supposed to. Lucius eavesdropped more as the two walked towards a car, apparently Victor's.

"Bob didn't notice?"

"Nope."

"And the cumming?"

"Burns."

"My goodness, Helen, you don't know how much I was turned on."

"You want to continue this at the house, sweetie?"

"You bet, babe."

"_I should text Bob"_ Lucius immediately thought as he texted as soon as possible and went back to his car.

As Bob sat in his office, thinking of what might have happened between him and Helen if he hadn't been pulled away. Suddenly, he saw his cell phone ring and read the text. It was from Lucius and it said: "Go home, Bob, your house is on fire, can't do it alone…" Bob immediately panicked and got up from his chair and ran to his house, having had no car with him at the time.


	9. Busted

Chapter 9: Busted

As Bob reached home, he noticed that it wasn't on fire, but there was a car parked in front of the house and it looked familiar. He then thought maybe Lucius sent a code, since they do that when something's up. He quietly entered the house, making sure he never makes a sound. He heard screams, a male's and Helen's voice. Helen sounded like she was getting hurt and he quietly walked to the bedroom. As he was in front of the door, he would have never expected what he would see inside. Thinking Helen was in trouble, he opened the door.

"Stop right…"

Bob couldn't believe his eyes. He rubbed it, thinking he was imagining this, but couldn't take it away from his head. Victor Grant, his boss's closest confidant, was on top of his wife of 25 years and the love of his life, Helen in the very bed they sleep on and make love, together. They were making out and having sex so passionately. Helen had a look on her face that she never had when they made out and have sex, like she was feeling so much pleasure.

"HELEN?"

"BOB!"

Helen quickly pushed Victor off of her, and quickly covered up using the bed sheets. As Victor was trying to get off Helen, cum that came from Helen's pussy and Victor's cock were visible from where Bob stood and it disgusted him to see another man make love to his wife.

"Mr. Incredible!"

"Helen? How…How…could you?"

"Bob, please, I can explain!"

"What's left to explain Helen? And you, Victor! Get out of here before I make sure…" Victor ran off, picking up his clothes and exiting the house.

"Please, Bob, let me explain…" Helen said, as she covered herself up with her bath robe while following Bob outside the room.

"Fine, Helen, when did this start?"

"After I went to the spa, he was flirting on me. The next day, it happened, until a while a go."

"A week now? So the licks off of your body, that was him!"

"Bob, I didn't want this to happen. It's just...my needs, I couldn't help it. I haven't had sex in a year, and you weren't here to give me. I was too busy getting scared you and Mirage…" Helen said, breaking out in tears.

"I have to go…"

"Bob!"

"I can't look at you, not after that…"

Helen was shocked. She was busted by Bob, and now she's alone. The kids are at a summer camp, enjoying, not knowing about their mother's affair. She went back to the bedroom and put a robe on then went back downstairs and sat on the couch, feeling guilty about what she did. She knew she wasn't in love, she loved Bob, but she lusted for Victor. Her heart wanted Bob very much and more than anyone, but her body wanted Victor, more than anyone. As she stared at her wedding picture with Bob, reminiscing about those days, the doorbell rang, and it was Victor.

"What do you want?"

"Helen, I'm so sorry. I know I put up an illu..."

"No, Victor, it's my fault, too. I shoudn't have done it in the first place."  
"I know, and I was wrong to make moves on you like that. But can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Did you like it?"

"I'm not in the mood for your suggestions right now, sorry Victor."  
"I'm not suggesting anything, and this is serious."  
"To be honest, it was the most thrilling experience of my life. Other than crimefighting, this thing we have...I felt so alive."  
"Then why stop it? Go away with me, Helen."

"Are you kidding? What about Bob? The kids?"

"Forget Bob. You can bring the kids. We'll move away."

"No, Victor. It's not that easy."

"I thought you wanted this? Us?"

"Yes I do, but just because it was thrilling. I was doing something that I shouldn't be, like a kid getting cookies from a jar."

"Alright, but at least give me the chance to finish what I started. I'm still, you know...almost..."

"Gonna cum? Me too, but you better go."

Victor left, and Helen was all alone again. Then suddenly, the phone rang, Helen rushed to pick it up, thinking it was Bob.

"Hello?" Helen said excitedly. "Bob, if this is you, I'm so sorry. Please come home, we can work this out and..."

"I've thought about it, and I know how we can work 'this' out..."

Hearing that, Helen had a huge smile on her face. "Come home and let's figure this out..."


	10. Realizations

Chapter 10: Realizations

Bob went back to work, sat on his office chair and thought about what he just saw. Lucius was on the line, calling to check on Bob.

"Hey Bob, how you holding up?"

"Not so good, Lucius. I just saw my wife in bed with another man."

"So sorry man. Helen's a good woman, I know she wouldn't do anything like that. She doesn't seem like the kind of woman who would do such a thing."

"Well apparently, she is. She was sleeping with Victor Grant, Lucius. Victor Grant!"

"The hottest man alive? That guy?"

"Yes"

"Did she mention how long?"

"Closing in on two weeks now…"

"But come on, Bob. For 25 years, she has never ever cheated on you until now. You must be at fault here somehow. How long's it been since you and Helen had sex?"

"Last week…"

"Before that?"

"2 years."

"How often did you do it?"

"Almost everyday…"

"See, she got used to it. I'm no expert, but I personally see to it that my wife gets the sex she's used to, and then sometimes, I spice it up. But tell me, Bob, was she sorry when you caught her? Did she seem like she wanted to take it back?"

"Yes, and after how many years, I can tell when she is."

"Then go to her, do what I do with my wife. Give it to her the way she's used to, and then some. Go Bob, I bet she's waiting for you."

"Ok, thanks Lucius."

Bob was walking down the street, thinking about what happened, and was wondering where this leaves Helen. If they can stay together, why Victor didn't ask Helen to lock any doors in the house,and he realized. Victor was a super. He had a mind power. The contraption was beside Helen and Victor. "Victor Grant is IQ! Helen!" Bob ripped off his clothing, and put on his mask, then as he reached the bridge on the way to their house, IQ greeted him, with Helen in his grasp, unconscious.

"You figured it out?"

"Yes, now put her down!"

"Like this?"

"Helen!" Bob ran as he caught his wife and laid her down, and kissed her forehead. She regained consciousness and saw Bob holding her.

"I'm sorry…Bob"

"I forgive you, honey, I love you, now go get dressed, and get the contraption, I'll distract him."

"I love you Bob" Helen ran off and followed Bob as he stood toe to toe with IQ.

"Let's go IQ! You and me!"

"I'd be glad to!"

Bob and IQ fought, with IQ getting the upper hand, never getting hit. Bob grazed him with some near misses, but never hurt him. He caught Bob who was running towards him, and held him by the throat. He slapped Bob a few times and he punched him in the gut. He then placed Bob near the ledge of the bridge, threatening to throw him off, down to the deep river.

"Any last words, Incredible? Hahaha!" IQ said as Bob saw Helen's hand creeping up on IQ.

"Yeah. This!" Bob said as he pressed the tracker for Mr. Dicker and the SWAT team, while Helen wrapped herself around IQ's body, rendering him immobile. Helen locked in the contraption into IQ's neck, and Bob saw Helen whisper something to IQ before she unwrapped herself from him and went beside Bob.

"You will never imprison me!"

"Oh yes we will…Victor!" Elastigirl shouted at the powerless IQ. Just as the SWAT team closed in on IQ, he stood and seemingly forced the SWAT team to open fire on him much to everyone's surprise and relief.

"I love you, Bob, and I'm so sorry, for everything."

"I love you, Helen, I always did and I always will. But what did you whisper to him, though?"

"That no one could ever replace you, and what he saw was only an illusion of me..."

"I love you Helen, let's go home."


	11. Over

Chapter 11: Over

*A Month Later*

Helen rested her head on Bob's chest, sweaty and hot from the sex they had. They celebrated their victory over IQ and their love. After the victory, the SWAT teams sent more boats and search teams to find IQ. After searching all over, they found IQ, or at least what's left of him. His costume all torn, his body all pale. Amidst all this, Bob and Helen Parr worked things out, and while the kids would be gone for another month, Bob followed Lucius' advice and things were going smoothly for him.

"I love you so much Robert Parr!"

"I love you just as much, Helen Truax-Parr!"

Helen was caressing Bob's chest as he caressed her hair. Helen then looked towards the bathroom, and saw the pregnancy test she took recently.

"Bob?"

"Yeah, Helen?"

"I took a pregnancy test."

"And?"

"And it's positive! I'm a month into my pregnancy, Bob! We're having a baby!"

"Wow Helen, that's great! We should celebrate, then when the kids come home, we can break the news!"

"Wow, 4 kids with you, Bob. I thought Jack-Jack was the last. And he's a mess. Which reminds me…"

Helen said as she stood up and got her clothing and started to put it back on.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to fix your 'office', but I'll be back."

"You keep fixing the house lately, I'm used to seeing it untidy and I'm going to miss seeing your lovely body."

"You better get used to it being clean, and I'm going to miss yours too! Sleep, Bob. Your going to need the energy…"

Helen put on her robe going down stairs. She looked at the bedroom if Bob was peeking. When the coast was clear, Helen entered Bob's office and it was dark. She looked around and something grabbed her. It grabbed her near it and she was a little shocked. It was a person and it was bare naked as she could feel it's body.

"Did they fall for it?"

"Oh yeah. Worked exactly as you planned."

"Good."

"I'm pregnant. A month into it."

"Mine?"

"Whose else?"

"It depends. Whose been in you for a month now?"

"You. No one else comes close. I told you that. I faked it with him, so don't have to worry."

"Good, now turn on the lights, I want him to see us." Helen turned on the lights. The person was a man with blonde hair. He was muscular...young, and it was not Bob.

"You know I was so turned on when you wrapped yourself around me?"

"Did you love it, Victor?" Helen told Victor Grant.

"I loved every minute of it. I was so hard for you that time, Mrs. Parr."

"Are you hard for me now, sweetie?"

"I am, and I can see you are." Victor said, seeing Helen's nipples poke through her robe.

"The memory of us fooling everyone...Oh! Me cuffing you with a contraption that's destroyed, you 'being shot' when you really were beside me...It just turns me on, us working together so we can satisfy our urges..."

"Tell me though, why'd you accept my proposition?"

"I need and want this, Bob's just not enough for me anymore..."

"And I thought this was just 'for pleasure, and nothing more'..."

"Oh, it still is, this is not love, sweetheart. Far from it..."

"What's your excuse now?"

"Cleaning the office. Set an illusion?"

"Already did, babe..."

Victor then removed Helen's robe, leaving her completely naked, and lifted her up by her hips, laid her down on the table and made out wildly while he inserted his erected cock into her wet pussy and thrusted and penetrated her while he rubbed her legs, squeezed her breasts, licked her hard nipples, and grabbed Helen's soft ass while she rubbed his hair as they continued their hot and steamy affair in secret...

"Let's not waste time then..." The man then picked up Helen using her legs and laid her down on the table. He removed the robe that covered Helen's body and threw it to the side. Helen and the man were now completely naked. The man then inserted his erect dick into Helen's pussy, which was still dry at the time. Helen and the wildly made out and touched each other as the man grabbed her ass, her breasts, and kissed different areas of her body.

"Helen...you don't know how long I've missed this."

"Oh! Oh, Victor! Don't stop!"

Helen continued to moan as Victor Grant continued to penetrate her and thrust himself into her.


End file.
